


Dorm Shower Confessional

by btaz2



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btaz2/pseuds/btaz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of day 17 of the 40 days of Filth, Well that is Just all Mundane.  The Boys talk about their feelings.  There is also a bit more about them in day 22 of Filth if you want to know how they are doing after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Shower Confessional

Bones took the stairs. He needed time to think and trudging up the stairs gave him time to do that. He knew his feelings on the subject; he had been in love with Jim since the first year of sharing a room together. 

They were well into their second year and Jim had opened up to Bones so many times each time he fell a little deeper in love. He wanted to show that repeat offender that someone really did care about him, the real him.

Now all his thoughts were focused on what that blue eyed boy upstairs what thinking. Did Jim just find his roommate attractive or did he want more, a full blown relationship? That was the question of the hour. Bones wanted it to be the latter of course but he also didn’t want to lose what they already had. 

When he entered the room he was surprised to see nothing had changed. It felt like something should look different. Jim wasn’t in the kitchen or any of the common areas so Bones made his way to their bedroom.

His heart dropped when he saw Kirk on his bed. He was curled in a ball with his face to the wall. He looked so small so drawn into himself. What if he was wrong and he hurt his friend even more?

Hell, he thought, only one way to find out. He climbed onto the bed and curled his body protectively around his Jim. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Bones asked with concern in his voice. 

Jim answered in a small voice, “It hurts Bones. It hurts so much. I want something so bad the first time I’ve wanted anything in a long time. And I know I should be happy with what I got and I don’t want to mess it up but hell it really hurts.”

Bones stomach clenched and heart raced. Well there is my answer I guess. Better do something before he gets too far gone.

“Jim, Jimmy look at me darlin,” said the doctor gently.  
“Bones what did you call me? Just now and before,” he said as he rolled over.

“I called you sweetheart and just now darlin. Because you are you have been for over a year now and I just didn’t know how to tell you!”

The look in Jim’s eyes stopped the doctor’s heart. It was awe. Just before he leaned over and kissed him. It was a shy kiss like he still couldn’t believe it was true. So the doctor grabbed his hair and his hip pulled him closer let reality sink in. 

They went on like this for several minutes just pouring the love into one another when Jim pulled back and looked in Bones eyes. “Not that I am complaining Bones but why now what made you take a chance?”

Bones blushed from the neck up and stuck his head in Jim’s neck. “Umm I was down in the shower just getting ready to start when you came in.” 

“Oh shit! That is so embarrassing!”

“I think it was totally worth it darlin.” 

Both grinned at each other before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
